


Where the Arrow Lands - a fandom parody of sorts

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Conventions, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Epic Friendship, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Parody, Tumblr Prompt, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: *a fandom/cosplay parody for "comedy" sake if Phichit and Yuuri were fanboys*Eros was the diva and the Lady in Black of ‘Where the Arrow Lands’, and he was passionately stubborn that he wouldn’t fall in love. On the other side of the token, Ludus was a fun and playful individual who enjoyed sweet teases and generous flirting when the situation called for it. For the past seven seasons, twenty million viewers plus Phichit and Yuuri were waiting--no, praying--that the benevolent creators of the show would just let Eros and Ludus put their differences aside and be happy. That was all.Well, Phichit wanted a wedding scene for the season finale, but Yuuri argued that it would defeat the whole purpose of the mounting tension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of fun so I might expand on this if people enjoy it enough~ I also came up with the whole plot of the fictional series 'Where the Arrow Lands' because Phichit and Yuuri were fans of it. It's in the ending notes, if you're curious ^>^

Eight p.m. on a Friday meant a lot of things for Phichit and Yuuri. One, it was the eve before the weekend.  _ No classes, no rules. Hooray! _ Two, no classes to attend so plenty of time to catch up on a good book.  _ Between the both of them, Phichit and Yuuri easily had fifteen books on hold at the local library.  _ Three, the coffee shop down the street opened up early so the two could catch their sunrise coffee at the crack of dawn. Four, pure unadulterated binge-watching until one of them looked out the window and saw the damn morning sun.

Tonight was no different than any other Friday night, but there were a few things to take care of before the ritual. All homework had to be done. No exceptions. Phichit noodled his way through through chemistry and drew shapes for extra credit along the margins of his calculus homework. Preferably circles, but no one checked his homework anymore. Phichit had to do that bit by himself. On the other side of the room, Yuuri carefully typed out the final draft of his essay for European Literature and prayed that the internet won’t go down as he submitted the copy to his teacher. Tense minutes followed. Phichit slurped jello in anticipation.

At exactly eight o’clock, the paper was submitted. Shoulders sagging, Yuuri collapsed onto his pillow and exited the submitting tab. Clawed and hooked fingers, sweaty palms, an oily keyboard, and jerky reflexes kept Yuuri occupied as Phichit pulled up the streaming site over on his own laptop.

Part two of the ritual. While Yuuri brushed his teeth, Phichit prepared the snacks. For two college students, snacks were a staple to the study life. Whether it was wobbly jello or flaky chips or thinly-disguised brand drinks from the vending machines, they all satisfied a common need.  _ Hunger and thirst. _ Not in the best way possible, but it was something to keep the mouth and hands occupied for nighttime binge-watching. Rummaging through the shelves, Phichit plucked a bag of potato chips for himself and poured out a glass of “ _ Residue from the Big Hill”  _ for Yuuri.

Part three of the ritual. Situating two awkward and transitioning-adults on a little dorm room bed was a bit easier than most would expect. Instead of dog piling on top of each other, Phichit simply took the corner while Yuuri sprawled his legs over his roommate’s hamster-themed bed cover. Cuddled under fuzzy blankets and with their respective snack of choice, Phichit pulled his laptop closer and pressed the play button for the season finale of their favorite series, ‘ _ Where the Arrow Lands’. _

Quicky summary:  _ ever wondered about the different types of Love? _ ‘ _ Where the Arrow Lands’  _ was a soap opera-styled TV show, whose characters were the six different types of Love. Cheesy as it sounded, the show was more than just basic a Rom-Com. Betrayal, miscommunication, violence, strained friendships, emotional tensions, and other angsty things ran the show’s plot alongside with the mellow moments, the tearful moments, the lovey-dovey moments, and the seemingly romantic tensions between the series’ two main characters,  _ Eros  _ and  _ Ludus. _

Though very similar in ideals, the two characters viewed love differently.  _ Eros  _ was the diva and the  _ Lady in Black _ of ‘ _ Where the Arrow Lands’ _ , and he was  _ passionately stubborn _ that he wouldn’t fall in love. On the other side of the token,  _ Ludus  _ was a fun and playful individual who enjoyed sweet teases and generous flirting when the situation called for it. For the past seven seasons, twenty million viewers plus Phichit and Yuuri were waiting-- _ no, praying-- _ that the benevolent creators of the show would just let  _ Eros  _ and  _ Ludus  _ put their differences aside and be happy. That was all.

Well, Phichit wanted a wedding scene for the season finale, but Yuuri argued that it would defeat the whole purpose of the mounting tension. Then again,  _ now  _ wasn’t the time for arguments.  _ Now  _ was the time to watch the season finale and hope that all the loose ends would be tied. Phichit filed down his fingernails. Yuuri nearly spilled his drink when the show’s Big Bad,  _ Hatred,  _ erupted from the depths to finish the protagonists off. Phichit screamed and paused the episode, rubbing his poor chest. Yuuri cuddled closer to his roommate, and the two whispered back and forth to comfort each other before Yuuri clicked the play button with his big toe. Ample amounts of espionage and betrayal followed, and people thought that  _ “soap operas weren’t dramatic enough.” _

The stakes were deeply embedded into Phichit and Yuuri’s bones and after ten minutes of intensity, the two needed a break. Half of the episode was done. Phichit finished his chips, and Yuuri was nursing his drink with quick, small sips. The episode was paused over some dialogue but frankly, it didn’t matter. Dialogue or not, this was the end. Just half an hour left to go and the series that had captured their hearts was going to be over. How long had they been keeping up with the drama? When Phichit thought about it, he estimated at least five years. Yuuri had a better memory. It was more like  _ seven _ since the two picked up the drama while in middle school.

The first episode had aired while they were working on a partner assignment of some sort. Phichit was flicking through the channels when he saw the pilot episode, and they both decided to watch it to kill the time. Funny how stuff like that usually happens before you can’t stop thinking about it.  _ ‘Where the Arrow Lands’  _ was that something, and now it was going to be done for good. No more new seasons. Maybe a movie could be produced if enough fans petitioned for it but honestly, the creators of the show wanted to drop the idea all together. The series was only supposed to be a one-episode thing, but people gobbled up the drama and story like candy and so seven seasons were created and the fanbase kept on growing until...Until no one knew if all of  _ that  _ would persuade the creators to keep going.

“Can’t delay the inevitable,” Yuuri told Phichit. “We’re going to end this tonight.”

“Five more minutes? Ten more? Is there anything that you forgot to do?” Phichit spilled like an open soda can.

Yuuri shook his head, and Phichit buried his face deeply into his pillow. Without lifting his head, Phichit patted his laptop’s keyboard before pressing the play button. Gritting his teeth, Phichit exposed his eyes to watch the rest of the episode while Yuuri draped some blankets over and hugged him.

The final showdown. The most emotional yet violent scene in the entire series. The creators knew what they were doing. With the inevitable end, they pulled out all the stops to make it memorable. The dorm roommates rejoiced when the protagonists found each other again, they cried when the youngest-- _ Agape, selfless love-- _ sacrificed herself so that her friends could escape before the  _ Hate Hounds _ snapped their necks. Lastly, Phichit and Yuuri were painfully numb when  _ Hatred  _ cornered  _ Eros  _ at the very end. No friends in sight. No allies to hang on to to make it alright.  _ Eros  _ was hurt, bleeding from the side because of a knife-wound.  _ Hatred  _ stomped the injury and  _ Eros’  _ cries and struggles were too much to handle.

Phichit kept shaking his head, whispering that it couldn’t end like this. Yuuri was silent and he never tore his eyes away from the screen. The episode faded into darkness. A lone, pure and bright arrow fell across the black screen. Before it smacked the ground, the light burned out and was consumed with darkness.

_ “I love you.”  _ The last words whispered from  _ Eros’  _ mouth before that faded into the darkness too.

Silence. Phichit seized his laptop and replayed the ending, muttering  _ “damn it!”  _ under his breath. Yuuri flopped onto his side and tried to grasp and understand what he just watched. Phichit was digging through his social media for metas, for personal thoughts, for  _ anything  _ that could explain the ending.  _ That  _ wasn’t an ending.  _ It  _ was a cliffhanger. It had to be! Who would end a series just like this?

Livid, Phichit poured through his social media accounts to find article snippets from the creators. For a series this big, there was definitely backlash. Huge forums and running tags cried out the fandom’s dissent towards the ending. Angry and crying gifs flooded Phichit’s dashboards until he started crying in anger too. His fingers pounded his laptop roughly as he scrolled through every nook and cranny of the internet to satisfy the sobbing animal that was his soul.  _ ‘Where the Arrow Lands’  _ was over. Done. Finished. Definitely no news for another season  _ because  _ there wasn’t going to be one. Shutting off his laptop, Phichit crawled under his blankets and sobbed.

On the other side of the spectrum, Yuuri was still numb. After a while, his facial features relaxed and faint tears slipped down his cheeks before he could stop them. For the past seven years, the series held a special spot in his heart. Now, there was a gaping hole and Yuuri didn’t know how to fill it. He clawed at his chest so that the pain could reel him back to reality, but Yuuri had sunk so low into the series that he didn’t know how to come back to reality. There was a painful void deep inside him, and Yuuri could only weep softly while his roommate sobbed at the top of his lungs.

Elsewhere, techno music played from down the street. Somewhere out there, happy university students were partying the night away while Yuuri and Phichit had to say their farewells to a show that meant something to them. Somewhere out there, people were able to smile again, but it would take a long time before Phichit and Yuuri could meet everyone there again. Now was the time for rest and recovery. Slipping into his own bed, Yuuri scrolled through the internet and read some metas and fan breakdowns to pass the time. A few cosplay pictures popped up and gradually, Yuuri was able to smile again as he remembered fond memories from the series.

“Hey, Phichit?”

Phichit blew his nose into a tissue. It sounded like a french horn tuning, but Yuuri heard an audible grunt from his roommate.

“Do you want to see some cosplay pictures with me?”

_ “No.” _

“Viktor Nikiforov--” Before Yuuri finished his sentence, he was squished against the wall as Phichit climbed under the blanket covers with him so that he could see Yuuri’s phone properly. Wiggling his arms free, Yuuri scrolled through the recent cosplay pictures and Phichit sighed, wondering how someone could have the energy and sanity to cosplay after an emotionally-draining ending. Nonetheless, Phichit and Yuuri scrolled through the pictures in silence.

Living up to his standards and name, Viktor Nikiforov-- _ always addressed by his full name in the fandom-- _ pulled off breathtaking photos that captured anyone’s breath if they dared to scroll through the gallery. There was something  _ unreal  _ about the man’s cosplays. The attention to detail and accuracy of the costumes and outfits were insane. Every ruffle, patch, tear, and fade that was seen in the series was found in the man’s cosplays, and the accuracy was awe inspiring and startling at the same time. However, the clothing was not the unreal part. Maybe it was the background and lighting that captured everyone’s attention. The Mastery of Shadows emphasized the attitude and mood of each picture, and even a mundane background looked stunning when VIktor was in it. But no, those two were only a fraction of the unreal that was Viktor Nikiforov.

It had to be the eyes. The full emotion that Viktor captured in his eyes when he cosplayed for a particular scene or character was striking. His posture, his expression, what his hands were doing, and how he was standing brought the personality of his cosplays to life.

One moment, Viktor was the seductive and mysterious  _ Eros  _ that wanted nothing to do with love. The next moment, he was the teasing  _ Ludus,  _ who held out his hand to pluck the audience into his worthwhile dance. Under a bask of sunlight, Viktor was the friendly  _ Philia  _ with a picnic basket and flower crown adorned in his hair. With a cardboard sign with the symbol of peace, Viktor was  _ Agape,  _ who stood out in the rain to remind humanity of the simple acts of kindness. A mug of coffee at his lips, Viktor was  _ Pragma  _ under a domestic setting as another’s hand came from the left to toast their mug against Viktor’s. Or perhaps, Viktor was a lost  _ Philautia _ , who was trapped in a maze of mirrors with only a reflection as a guide.

_ That  _ was Viktor Nikiforov, and the fellow cosplayer held tutorials of how he made his costumes and answered questions on his Cosplyr page. Yuuri and Phichit were simply two followers out of thousands that flocked to Viktor like enthusiastic sheep. How the man was able to balance his life, cosplay, photographer, and whatnot was a mystery. He, too, was a college student, but no one knew which school he attended. Only a select few knew about it, and Phichit and Yuuri were definitely  _ not  _ the select few. But nonetheless, to see a university student like them pour out all the stops to make a show alive was endearing.

Phichit tried to dabble with some cosplay, but he preferred role-playing because he got to try out new voices. Yuuri didn’t have a preference, but he did teach Phichit how to sew when the former wanted to be a generic background character. It wasn’t hard, but it kindled a long-forgotten hobby in Yuuri’s heart. Threading the needle and patching something together had a sort of calmness to it. Donning on the costumes was always a plus, but patching together a favorite jacket warmed Yuuri’s heart a little more. Phichit said it was because Yuuri liked using his little skills for practical purposes, and Yuuri couldn’t deny that. Making something was scratch was fun, but he didn’t have the time for it. Patching up a favorite jacket held more priority than a full-on cosplay that Yuuri knew he would never finish.

He never told anybody, _not even Phichit_ , that he had an incomplete cosplay in his closet. It was safer that way, and it was easily hidden in the back so that Yuuri didn’t feel guilty about it. It was just there, and he knew he would have to get rid of it at some point. Just the matter of when. Maybe since _‘Where the Arrow Lands’_ is over, Yuuri can finally finish what he started. What did he start? Yuuri didn’t know. It had been a long time since he touched the cosplay.

“Earth to Yuuri?” Phichit nudged his roommate, and Yuuri sunk back to reality. Part of reality. “You okay?”

“Just hoping that my essay turns out okay,” Yuuri blurted.

“Take a look at this.” Phichit pointed to some obscure post that was made...Well, posts were tagged with dates, but Viktor was usually good at updating at least once a day. Maybe the post was created this morning or two hours ago. No one knew, but it had scheduled times and dates and...Yuuri quickly sat up and knocked Phichit with his elbow. Hands trembling, Yuuri read the post again. Viktor was going to a convention. Okay, that made sense. Cosplayer going to a convention. No biggie. Nothing out of the ordinary,  _ except...The convention in question was in Detroit.  _ This Detroit. This exact Detroit that housed the university that Yuuri and Phichit attended. But no, that wasn’t all.

Phichit sat up when Yuuri dropped his phone. The two boys sat in collective silence. The angst and tears of their favorite show’s ending were at the back of their minds.

Viktor was coming to Detroit for a convention. The convention in question was at the university,  _ this  _ university. On what date? Two months from now. Viktor Nikiforov--the cosplayer that had captured Phichit and Yuuri’s favorite characters--was coming to their school for a convention and…

“Hey, Yuuri. Can you teach me some more stuff about sewing?” Phichit finally asked.

Yuuri gave a simple nod. To say the least, both boys didn’t go to sleep. When the sun rose on Saturday morning, the two were hard at work. Two months was barely enough time to do anything but if they scheduled wisely, things would get done in a timely fashion. That was the plan. Sipping some hot coffee, Phichit drew together a cosplay of  _ Philia _ , love of friendship. To keep this economical and as cheap as possible, Phichit opted to convert some old clothes into something new. Baggy t-shirts, stretchy scarves, a jump rope for two, cutting up old jeans, and bandaging his fingers every time he drew blood while sewing.

Scissored shirts and floppy patches of clothing littered Phichit’s feet as he went with gusto. Fast forward two months and Phichit had some sort of Western theme going on with his cosplay. Jump rope as a lasso, plain t-shirt with flowers and bumblebee patches sewed on with Yuuri’s help, and a pair of jeans that were cut at the knee area. Okay,  _ Philia  _ did not specifically wear this, but it had a friendly nature-vibe to it that might’ve embodied something  _ Philia  _ would’ve worn if the series had focused on her a bit more. Phichit didn’t look half bad in it, and he developed sewing thumbs to prove his hard work. Turning around he stared at his roommate.

Two months of preparation did a number on Yuuri as well. He was a bit leaner from all the running he had to do, back and forth from the craft shop to the dorm room for sewing string, colors, the occasional paint, and bandaids from the local store. If Phichit was going to finish a cosplay, Yuuri figured that he would do the very same. He showed Phichit an incomplete cosplay of his, and Phichit gave Yuuri his full support during the past two months as meticulous details were done to get the outfit somewhere. Mostly blacks and dark colors were what Yuuri was working with. He couldn’t be the sweet  _ Agape  _ or the deep and compassionate  _ Pragma _ , but it didn’t mean he could never be. This time around, Yuuri was adopting a whole new persona for this cosplay that was sort of rushed together.

_ Eros.  _ Never in a million years did Yuuri think that he would cosplay for an angsty and pessimistic character. Okay, Yuuri did not have the right to think that of  _ Eros.  _ After all, if Yuuri was stuck with a job that he grew to hate with a passion, he would probably have a pessimistic view about love as well. Actually, Yuuri didn’t have anything in common with  _ Eros,  _ but the character did kick off the plot for the series so maybe he might find something. The two were college students, and that was a good enough start.

“You two squint a lot,” Phichit commented a while back.

“I wear glasses and  _ Eros _ , he just snipes people with arrows so that blind love won’t occur,” Yuuri replied back, quietly sewing part of an old red shirt onto his cosplay as a waist cape-thing that  _ Eros  _ wore once. For a party. It was a weird party, but the outfit matched the theme of colors that Yuuri worked with.

“You two don’t believe in a love life,” Phichit suggested. Yuuri nearly ran a needle through his thumb.

“Not that I don’t believe in it, it just won’t happen.”

“You two are good friends with someone bubbly~” Phichit poked his dimples when he shot a smile over at his friend. Yuuri pretended to go blind and literally bumped his head against the door of his closet.

“When did this become a character interview?”

“It’s not the cosplay that makes you the character, but it’s the persona. If you can get into  _ Eros’  _ state of mind, then you’ll be him.”

Yuuri paused and gazed down at his work. He still had a long way to go, and he was spending too much time in making the cosplay accurate. Maybe Phichit had a point. If he was going this far, maybe thinking like the character could help ease things in. Yuuri wasn’t sure, but he was motivated to finish the cosplay. Perhaps thinking like someone else would give him a new perspective for a little while. Just enough to the make the cosplay feel  _ real. _

Fast forward out of that memory hole and into the present. Yuuri wished that he used thicker material for his cosplay. It was windy, it was cold, and his eyes were watering from allergies. What a great way to spend a birthday. Phichit just had to immortalize the moment through selfies. After all, he was cosplaying with the birthday boy and Yuuri tried his best not to grimace.

“Cheer up, buddy! We’re gonna meet our peeps from the fandom, and you’re going to pull off your stuff.”

“My  _ what?” _ Yuuri dabbed his nose with a tissue.

“Show them groovy moves.”

“That was  _ one  _ lesson and we  _ needed  _ money at the time to pay off that library dues.”

“You do remember~”

“Phichit, can we go inside. Please?”

Hundreds of people to meet and Yuuri was probably going to get them all sick. Not at once, but it was a nice goal to have in mind. Milling around, Yuuri followed Phichit as he cried and hugged every cosplayer he saw. People thought he was cute as a genderbent for  _ Philia _ , and he took selfies with people and pretended to shoot friendship arrows. It was quite crazy, and it got a little crazier when someone actually handed Phichit a crossbow with live arrows. Yuuri kept to the back and admired the view of the Autumn day as he blew his nose and sniffled.

People definitely recognized him as  _ Eros,  _ and Yuuri even squinted back when he thought he heard somebody call out to him. He didn’t ditch his glasses. That would be too much, but Phichit really wanted him to truly embody the character he was cosplaying. It was fun to cosplay with a good friend, but it wasn’t fun when said friend wanted nothing to do with it. Even though it was Yuuri’s day, it was still Phichit’s day too. So that night during some sort of masquerade ball event, Yuuri slipped his glasses away and really did try to embody  _ Eros. _

Phichit helped a bit. In the restroom, he slicked Yuuri’s hair back with some gel and the two spent some time working on the attitude.

“What is your love and profession?” Phichit held his phone out like a microphone.

Yuuri simply licked his lips and casted a bored expression right back at mirror reflection. “The name’s  _ Eros,  _ but you can call me  _ ‘Passion’  _ if you’d like. I’m the embodiment of sexual love, at your service.” Yuuri winked.

“Try to be a bit more subtle,” Phichit commented. “It’s pretty scary to see somebody come off strongly like that.”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s not bad, but it’s weird. I’ve never heard you say any of that before.”

“Cosplay and fandom participation makes you do things that you never thought you would.”

“Amen, brother.” Phichit and Yuuri high-fived each other. “Go out there and strut your tail feathers.”

“Not helping, Phichit.”

Phichit winked. “I’m trying my best.”

The best was all that Yuuri could hope for when he left the restroom. He had to be himself, but he had to play his part in the cosplay.  _ Just have fun,  _ he told himself.  _ This is your night. This is our night.  _ Glancing down the dance floor, Yuuri thought about chickening out. He knew that a  _ certain famous cosplayer  _ was going to make an entrance anytime now, so Yuuri mostly stayed out of the spotlight. He did chicken out after all.

Sitting by himself, Yuuri nursed some soda as masquerade dancers came left and right. Darn, he forgot to pick out a mask. Oh well, it wasn’t like anyone was going to recognize him or anything. Besides, everyone was busy dancing to some sort of waltz and that made things bearable. For a moment, Yuuri wondered what  _ Eros  _ would be feeling right now if he was in this situation. Would he situate himself by a window and get his weapons ready to fire off arrows? Would he be sick to his stomach and leave to get fresh air? Most likely the latter, so that was what Yuuri did.

Stood at the edge of a balcony and breathed in the fresh air. Nothing but himself, his thoughts, and the wind to keep him company. Nothing else mattered and Yuuri appreciated the alone time. Maybe this was why  _ Eros  _ preferred being alone. No one could hear you scream. Yuuri wasn’t going to scream but if he had to, he would be the only one to hear it.

“Fancy meeting you here,  _ Eros.”  _ The name rolled off the individual’s tongue like candy.

Yuuri perked up, but he had to stay chill. The person in question didn’t call him anything else but his character’s name. Yuuri was  _ Eros _ , and he had to embody that character. First, he wiped his nose with a tissue before jerking his head in another direction. Away from the voice. Footsteps came up from behind him. Yuuri didn’t turn around. He kind of just stared at his own feet while a total stranger propped their elbows along the balcony rail and looked out with him.

From the corner of Yuuri’s blurry vision, he saw a black and white waist coat with a snappy bow tie at the collar. Yuuri couldn’t see all that well, but he knew a  _ Ludus  _ cosplayer when he saw one. In the show,  _ Ludus  _ always copied  _ Eros’  _ style but with an added friendly twist. This cosplayer wore dark colors like Yuuri, but they added a snappy bow tie to draw out that friendliness that  _ Ludus  _ was known for. Yuuri gave a low whistle and stretched his arms.

“Were you talking to me, or were you just happy to see me?”

“Maybe a little bit of both  _ if you don’t mind.” _ The voice dropped subtly. Yuuri could practically hear the cosplayer’s grin. Whatever, Yuuri was used to out-of-the-blue role-plays with Phichit so he didn’t mind. Rubbing his shoes together, Yuuri clasped his hands together to warm them up.

“I didn’t think I would meet you at this masquerade.

“Playful love all around, don’t you say?”

“For a choice few. Hardly anything for me.” Yuuri bit his lower lip. He had underestimated the cold, and he was desperate for some hot chocolate. He stomped the ground before heading back inside. “If you have nothing important to say, I’m getting hot chocolate.”  _ Very in character,  _ Yuuri thought. His teeth chattered with every step. But then, the  _ Ludus  _ cosplayer grabbed and held onto his hand.

“What about a little dance for old time’s sake? After all, the world needs a little more love if one of us is glum.”

Yuuri hoped that he still remembered that  _ one  _ dance lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Series: 'Where the Arrow Lands'  
> Seasons: 7  
> Episodes per season: 5  
> Production duration: 7 yrs.  
> Episode duration: 1 hr.
> 
> Genre: Supernatural/Action with hints of Romance
> 
> Characters:  
> Eros - seductive, powerful individual in the Game of Love, fears affections [especially romantic ones]  
> Ludus - playful love, friendly flirting and teasing with friends or those with held affections  
> Philia - love of friendship, loyalty and sacrifice, easygoing and down to earth  
> Agape - selfless love, charity, literal angel of compassion and joy to whoever they encounter  
> Pragma - deep love between married couples, making compromises and developing patience and tolerance  
> Philautia - self love, like yourself and feel secure, have plenty of love to give to others
> 
> Hatred - the Big Bad, wishes to devoid the world of Love and to let negativity consume the human soul, once defeated many years ago but where is he now?
> 
> General Summary: In a world with the 6 personifications of Love flying around, what could go wrong? With every arrow along the way, a new friendship, a new couple, and a new Love is born. Love bounds the world together, yet Eros feels that his duty for Love is corrupt by the morals of humanity. Sick to his bones, Eros wishes that he could take away Love so that he can recreate its image into something pure. The first black arrow was shot and the subsequent ones fell at his friends' feet.
> 
>  
> 
> [Actually, this would be a good TV show to pitch. Or a pretty cool fanfic idea to do :P]


End file.
